Jaune Arc vs Miles Morales
Pre-Analysis Max: Two underdogs of there series Axel: Kinda bad there Me: Okay then here are the fighters of today Max: Jaune Arc short sweet straight to the point ladies love it Axel: Miles Morales one of the spider-men’s Me: I am Patrick or me Max: I am Max von quartermaster Axel: I am Axel and it time to research these two weapons,armor,skills,Arsenal,Speed, Durability,Strength,Power,Intelligence,Abilities,Defense,Stats,Smarts,and quality to find out who would win in the battlerealm Jaune Arc Axel: The world of RWBY where monsters known as Grimm attack the world Max: Yeah the world was sh#t Me: Then came hunters and hunterest Axel: Do you know how to spell or say the word Me: Nope Max: Jaune Arc people Axel: to get to the basics Jaune Arc should scale to Ruby who decapitated a nevermore Which should be around Large building to Multi City Block Give or take Me: But we can pin point Jaune in season 5 to be high multi city block to small town from the battle of what was name of that place of season 5 Axel: No clue Max: Okay for Speed it massively hypersonic scaling from Ruby who dodge and outran Mercury Black who dodge lightning Me: Correctamundo now onto Strength striking strength should be same as DC Axel: For Lifting it may be class K Max: Yeah Durability might be even better than his DC or equal to it Me: As for Stamina it superhuman from his Arua Axel: For those who not in the know Arua basically a forcefield and a way to access his semblance Max: Which is debatable it could be healing or something else Me: For Intelligence He is above average Axel: He is a good strategists and was able to do perjury in to get in beacon Max: Onto his arsenal Me: Crossa mars a sword and shield which you can combine it to make a bigger sword or shield Axel: And not to mention armor Max: Don’t forget his weaknesses dumb@$$es Like Arua is finite Me: And feels guilt over Pyrrha death Axel: Overall Jaune may be not as good as the others but still come out on top in the end but is enough to top Miles or will he fail again Miles Morales Max: Alternate universes in the marvel Me: The one we focusing on is the ultimate one spider man Miles Morales or where Peter dies Axel: 11 months before Peter death Miles got powers like Peters Max: And after ye old Parker kick the bucket he took on the spider man identity Me: And he should be comparable to Peter not as much but still that should be Small city level Axel: And should have the same speed as spider man around massively hypersonic Max: in lifting strength He should be Class M from the things he lifted Me: Miles from scaling from his DC and his foes punches and his durability would be a small town Axel: He have superhuman stamina and is a genius and his arsenal contains web shooters and his suit Max: And for his powers he have spider sense or basically a sixth sense like you have eyes everywhere Me: And he have immortality and why Well Norman Osborn mention that immortality was a side effect of Oz formula which was apart of his dna Axel: And add another he have Regeneration which was the reason his body could take all the beatings over the years Sure he can’t die that doesn’t mean he can’t be destroyed until he can’t do anything Max: And he have camouflage he able to blend into the surroundings able to sneak attack them or run away Me: Don’t forget about a recenter thing he learned the energy blast which is by extreme stress after first used but it destroyed hydra laboratory which was Miles was held in Axel: And the Venom Blast Miles Can temporarily paralyze or destroy technology by simply touching them with his hand but of course he have weaknesses Max: He have no combat experience besides watching videos of Peter Parker leading to tactical mistakes Me: Even with his high Intelligence his age and lack of real world which might be a obstacle Axel: And his biggest weakness is his inexperience why well with his relatively short time as spider man he not completely sure of his powers Max: Overall Miles even with his inexperience he is a good fighter but is this enough to stop Jaune in his tracks or will he fall to his inexperience Me: Okay make your bets and roots predictions down below Axel: Yeah Let’s Do this Max: Before the battle start Axel make us kool aid from scratch and wings and a bacon jalapeno pizza Axel: Fine goes off Me: Okay for now good bye good luck Battle Axel: *brings out wings and pizza along with the kool-aid with a label “Supergrapevo”* There son of a b##ch Max: Yes Me: Okay time to go Axel: Okay the spiders have climb to the top and the school students are training I see the ending All: Time to go into a realm of blood,gore,destruction,and war it's the battlerealm Max: Let dig in = New York City Abandoned building 11:16 PM Hydra person: Okay got the serum ???: Got the potion Hydra person: No give me the serum outside the building Jaune Arc: Okay my teammates are taking care of the other people and this is the place On top the building Miles: *inside his suit* Okay need to stop the deal Miles jump in the building Miles: *covered by camouflage* And now shoots webs at both Jaune Arc opens the door to see the two covered in webs then a Miles attack both and grab both the potion and serum Jaune Arc: What is that *thoughts* it seem like it is a grim it is black like a grim it has powers like a grim without any sense of use of it semblance it is a grim Jaune Arc rushes at Miles *FIGHT* Jaune Arc Slash At Miles who dodge it Miles: What the hell ug just need to stop The spiderman shoots webs at Jaune who in retaliation slash at the web and rushes at Miles at blitzing speed and punch Miles who in the nick of time dodge the attack Jaune Arc: Aw come on Miles: *thinking* Okay need to be careful um oh wait my camouflage will hide me and I can sneak attack him Miles use his camouflage in hide From Jaune Jaune Arc: Okay Where is he Miles: Bingo Miles attack Jaune who quickly slash and able to hit miles out of his camouflage Jaune Arc: There you are Jaune slash at Miles multiple times and Miles dodge and tries to attack Jaune Jaune Arc: Not gonna happen Jaune block each attack and knock Miles to a few creates Miles: *Thinking* Okay need more space from the place if I want to have a chance to beat him Miles rushes at a wall and in one foul swoop made a huge hole in the building Jaune Arc: What the is it doing Jaune runs out of there to see Miles swinging to the top of the roof Jaune Arc: Not letting you get away Jaune Sees a ladder leading to the roof and he throw his shield at it and the ladder dropped and he jumped to the ladder barely grabbed the last bar of the ladder and climb it to the top Jaune Arc: There you are Miles: Great Both rush at each at each other Sling Jaune slash at Miles who dodge just nicking him Miles punch Jaune who counter by putting a shield in the attack Miles: Kidding me Miles knock the shield out Miles: While I no peter Parker but your time to be shielded is over *watching as the shield falls* But Miles made a mistake that he will learn the hard way Never turn your back on your opponent. Jaune Lange his sword forward and slash at Miles Slice In one foul swoop Jaune cut off Miles left arm drawing blood and dropping the serum who he was able to contain not to be seen and once it hit the ground it shatters Jaune: Wait your not a Grim– In the middle of Jaune sentence Miles use a attack which launch Jaune near the edge like a energy blast Jaune: Something definitely bleeding Miles: *thinking* Okay left exhausted best time to use the camouflage Miles camouflage himself with Jaune and the others unable to see Jaune: He must be here around here Jaune slashes at air trying to hit something but strangely enough on the 5th time he hitting something Slice Jaune made a deep gash against Miles knocking him out of the camouflage Miles: *thinking* Okay So I he catching on to me I best to try to be mobile Miles jump and shoot webs one handed circling around Jaune Jaune: Okay I’m no sharp shooter but hey it worth a shot however need him to stay at the same place Miles start to shoot webs and return to swinging per second and Jaune slash at the webs Jaune: Okay careful Miles drop kick him surprising him knocking him down Jaune Arc: Ow Great Jaune gets back up and tries to hit Miles Swish Swoosh Miles successfully dodge each attack at most Jaune just grazing him Miles: Take this Miles punch Jaune then repeating the single punch and kick at him Jaune Arc: Great Scott Both run at each other with a attack brewing Jaune Arc sprung the sword onto Miles who about to punch at him and….. Snap Jaune Arc sword breaks although it dug into Miles fist a bit before breaking Jaune Arc: Well son of a bitc– Miles punch Jaune multiple times each time drawing little blood Jaune Arc: Okay that hurt Ow Okay I lost half of my memories 6 years ago and now forgot my middle name uncle uncle Miles punch Jaune Jaune Arc: O–o–o–kay then even with my sword being broken I can still use it as a dagger *mind* Why am I still doing this Jaune rush at Miles Miles: It time to end this *removes part of his suit around his remaining hands* Both rush at each other and the results is this… Jaune Arc got punch by Miles and Jaune throws the sword at Miles hitting him in the stomach and for Jaune who starting to shut down Jaune Arc: W–w–w–w–w–h–h–h–h–h–h–a–a–a–a–a–t–t–t–t–t i–i–i–i–i–s–s–s–s–s–s–s–s h–h–h–h–a–a–a–a–p–p–p–p–n–n Miles: Complete and utter paralyzing at the very second your body will start to shut down but I will give you leeway Miles sky uppercut Jaune skyrocketing him off the roof with him falling to the ground Crash ”My cabbages!” Miles just won however he had lost the serum and his arm not to mention multiple gashes Miles: Let see if tony will help and my dad won’t let me hear the end of this Nora: Okay done with the forces Ren: Yep Pyrrha: Okay But Where is Jaune They turn the corner to see the results Post-Analysis K.O! Winner screen: Miles is swinging away Loser screen: The rest of JNPR Sees Jaune body Max: *burps* Okay so is Jaune Dead or…. Axel: No clue but why does Miles Morales win Me: Okay beside what most people think... Max: Or at least people on vs battle wiki Me: Ahem beside what most people think this bout was fair maybe not exactly close enough for Jaune to win but Still Axel: The stats was close and Jaune can keep up with Miles but.. Max: Still Miles Is Stronger,More durable, and Better DC Me: By a bit Axel: Not to mention Speed was equal with both Massively hypersonic+ speeds Max: And for physical stats both are even But for the rest that when the picture becomes clear Me: Yeah Miles can sneak attack him Axel: Yep not to mention Miles can get rid of Jaune Weapons not to mention Better Mobility Max: And his regeneration was a better then Jaune Aura Axel: Not to mention was way Smarter Me: But Jaune did also had a few of advantages like Better Stamina and Better combat experience but by now you should know that in the end Jaune was fighting a uphill battle Max: And in the end Jaune tried to go the extra miles and crushed Me: The winner is Miles Morales Winner: Miles Morales +Smarter +A bit better DC +A bit better Strength +A bit better durability +Could get rid of Jaune Weapons +Better Mobility +Regeneration was better than Jaune Aura +Can sneak attack Jaune +Can’t die from Jaune attack’s +Venom blast can stop Jaune =Equal Speed =Mostly Equally inexperience…..But……. –…...Worse combat experience —Worse Stamina Loser: Jaune Arc +Better Stamina +Better combat experience +Could keep up with stats +Aura will help him….however =Equal Speed =Equally inexperience –…..Still Worse than Jaune Regeneration –A bit weaker –A bit less DC –a bit Worse durability –Weapons could get rid off –Could get sneak attack –Worse Mobility –Dumber Category:Year 1 Battles Category:Patrick Gowen __FORCETOC__ Category:RWBY Combatants Category:Marvel Combatants